Troubles of the Heart
by Nari Aizawa
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are at the hospital waiting for Shiori. What will she think of Kurama's past? Yaoi.
1. The Earthquake

Story: Troubles of the Heart

Author: Nari Aizawa and Nao

Summary: A natural disaster in Kurama's neighborhood forces him to use his powers in front of his mother.

Parings: Kurama/Hiei

Warnings: This story contains YAOI. If you don't approve, then why did you come to this story anyway?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho © belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot.

He rushed down the street from school to find his mother. Kurama could feel the earth shake beneath his feet. He only hoped that she would be alright. The tremors were stronger and more frequent. The ground split under Kurama's feet. He jumped up and landed safely on the grass of his front lawn. He ran through his front door to find his mother lying on the floor.

"Mother!" He ran to her side and lifted the mass of drywall from her arm.

"Oh Shuuichi…" Her voice was pained and soft.

"MOTHER!" The ground split under her and she fell to a small outcropping of rock about ten yards under the fox demon. *Oh no. What can I do? I'd use the whip but…NO! I have to save her!* He pulled a seed from his hair. Hid used his ki to make it a rose. Shiori looked at her son in shock. She almost fainted but a cry was heard. "ROSE WHIP!" Her eyes grew wide and the long rope came down to her. "Grab it mother. Please." She used her good arm to hold on tightly. Kurama used all his strength to pull her up. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her outside.

"What's going on Shuuichi? What was that rose thing?" Shiori looked at her son, a confused expression playing on her face.

"I can't explain now mother! We have to get you to a hospital!" Kurama ran down the street towards the nearest emergency room. The tremors stopped. Shiori watched her sons face. He was in pain. A tear slid down his cheek. She brushed it away gently.

The finally reached the hospital. It was almost full. Kurama ran towards the nearest doctor.

"Doctor! Please! My mother needs help!" He spoke between breaths.

"Alright son. Bring with me. We still have some rooms left." The doctor showed him a small room with a window next to the bed. He placed Shiori down. The doctor went over to the bed and examined her arm. "It looks like a broken bone. We'll do surgery and cast it up." Kurama looked gratefully at him. The doctor left to find a nurse.

"Shuuichi? Come here." Kurama went to his mother side. "Can you explain now?" Kurama shook his head.

"Not until the doctors are done working on you, okay?" She nodded and he smiled. "It's a very long story." He went to a chair and sat next to her, holding her hand in his.

~~~

Hiei wandered through Ningenkai, wondering was his fox was doing. *Baka fox. Now you have me thinking about you.* He smiled to himself. He flitted through more trees until he reached what was left of Kurama's house. He stared in shock but soon jumped down.

"KURAMA!?" He screamed, hopping to find his lover. "Kurama?! Are you here?!" He ran through more rubble until he came across a large gap. He saw the Rose Whip lying next to it, blood ran down its smooth structure. He jumped over to the gap and screamed into it. "KURAMA!?" He was about to jump down when he heard a voice.

/Hiei?/ It was Kurama in their psychic link.

//Kurama? Where are you?//

/I'm at the hospital./

//Are you hurt?//

/No. Just a few scraps. I'm fine./ His voice was downcast.

//Are you sure your okay? Can I come see you?//

/That would be great. My mother is getting surgery right now./

//I'll come now.//

/I'll warn you, there's ningen everywhere. This place is crowded./

//I don't care. I need to see you.//

/Thank you Hiei./

//I'm almost to you.//

Hiei searched the building for Kurama's ki. He found it and ran for it undetected by the ningen. He saw Kurama sitting in a waiting room with his arms folded across his chest with his head down. He sat in a corner with little light around him. Hiei walked over to stand in front of him.

"Hiei." Kurama pulled him into a bear hug, gripping him tightly around his shoulders. "Oh Hiei! I'm so sorry!" Kurama cried.

"What do you mean?" Hiei pulled away confused.

"I hesitated! I did! Whether to save my mother or save me from reveling the truth!" Hiei looked at him with a small smile. He pulled Kurama to him in a gentle hug.

"You did the right thing fox." He whispered into his ear. He pulled away slightly to wipe the tears that had fallen from Kurama's eyes. Kurama held Hiei to him, afraid to let go.

"I know I did. But, I…I hesitated…I…" Hiei cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips. Kurama kissed back, putting his hand on Hiei's cheek. "Fox? Will she be alright?" Kurama looked away at the door that his mother and many doctors were behind.

"I hope so."

Please Review!!!


	2. The Hospital

Story: Troubles of the Heart

Author: Nari Aizawa and Nao

Summary: A natural disaster in Kurama's neighborhood forces him to use his powers in front of his mother.

Parings: Kurama/Hiei

Warnings: This story contains YAOI. If you don't approve, then why did you come to this story anyway?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho © belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot.

(Hiei's POV)

Kurama was being very quiet in my arms. I hope he was going to be okay. We sat in the waiting room, Kurama allowed himself to sit on my lap and cry earlier. I don't want him to be upset but I do want him to release his pain.

"Kurama…" He looks up at me with sad eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about my crying. I just…" He placed his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. I nuzzled his hair and held him closer.

"Shuichi?" A doctor approached us unhurriedly. Kurama looked up urgently.

"Yes?"

"Your mother will be fine. Her scrapes were not serious and she suffered a broken arm. But She'll be fine otherwise." Kurama sighed in relief and we both stood.

"Thank you doctor. May we go see her?" I was guessing that he wanted me around him for support.

"She would like that. Follow me." Kurama grabbed my hand and we walked behind the doctor to see Kurama's ningen mother.

(Kurama's POV)

We arrived in front of my mothers room and walked inside. I saw that my mother was the only occupant to this room. The would make things easier when we talk.

"Mother?" Hiei released my hand so I could go to her.

"Shuichi? I'm glad to see you." We embraced warmly for a moment. I then sat down next to her bed on a chair. Hiei stood next to me and smiled kindly to her.

"I hope you feel better soon." She smiled back and took his hand.

"Thank you Hiei. When did you get here?" She dropped his hand when I sighed.

"Mother…I need to speak with you." Hiei placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm listening."

"I haven't been completely truthful with you. I'm not who you think I am. Long ago I was a demon named Kurama. I lived off the land in the Demon World and a fox. I was able to control plants because I was a demon. Then one day, I was killed. My soul flew around the human world looking for a womb. I found yours and took the babies place as my home. I grew up as your son and hopefully you can except who I am."

My mother looked at me in shock. I would not leave until I knew what she would think of me now that she knew the truth.

"Shuichi or Kurama…Whoever you are, how could I not accept my son? You came from me. No matter what you may have been you will always remain my little Shuichi." My eyes filled with tears and spilled down my cheeks. My embraced my mother gently, as to not injure her further.

(Hiei's POV)

I watched silently as Kurama and his mother embraced. I'm happy that he doesn't have to lie to her anymore. I could tell whenever he spoke of her the pain he felt inside.

"Mother?" My lovers warm voice caught my attention.

"Yes son?" Like mother like son.

"Where are we going to live? The house is completely destroyed…" I heard distress in my lovers voice and began to worry his and his mother's well being.

"I'll let you and Hiei decide what to do. You can find a nice apartment or whatever you think would be suitable for us." She smiled at us kindly.

"I suppose we could do that. What do you think Hiei?" I looked to Kurama and nodded. The door opened and the doctor walked.

"Visiting hours are over. You may come and see her tomorrow at 7:00am if you'd like." I stood back and allowed Kurama to embrace his mother one last time.

"Don't you come and see me until you found a nice place to live, okay?" Kurama looked at her in shock. "I want you to be safe somewhere, and warm. You'll do this for me?" Kurama and I both nodded to her. Kurama then took my hand and we left the hospital.

"Hiei?" After five minutes of walking my lover spoke. I waited for him to continue but he just pulled me into the park. We sat on a bench and he kissed me gently.

"What was that for?" Not that I minded, but I was curious.

"I'm so glad I have you with me. You worry for me. You care for me. But most of all you love me. I don't know what I would do without you by my side." I was touched deeply by his words. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to me.

"You showed me that I could love Kurama. Before you I was just a murdering demon. Then I met you and my entire world flipped upside down. I'm lost without you." He closed the gap between us and kissed me again. I felt his tongue slip through my lips and stroked it with my own. Passion began to consume us until he pulled away.

"We need to go Hiei." I looked at him with love filled eyes but smiled and stood. He followed my example and we walked towards a large hotel complex.

"I think we should get a fully furnished place Kurama. That way you don't need to buy all the items you'd need." I suggested.

"That's a good idea. Thank you koi." He gripped my hand slightly to show affection. We approached the desk and looked at the man sitting behind it.

"May I help you?" He looked at Kurama suspiciously. I could almost fell the lust I saw in his eyes.

/I don't like how this guy is looking at me./

//Want me to take care of it?//

/Just don't hurt him…/

I took the wrap off of my Jagan and opened it. I went into the mans mind and scrambled up his thoughts a bit. The lust for MY fox had left his eyes. I closed my Jagan and wrapped it up again.

"Yes. We'd like to rent out one of your rooms for a year." Kurama said kindly to the man. "We need to bed rooms and bathrooms. A kitchen and also a living area." The man looked to me then to Kurama. He smiled and gave Kurama a key.

"The room I gave is fully furnished. Enjoy your stay with us." He gave Kurama a check and a key. Kurama pulled out something he called a credit card and paid for the room. We walked towards the elevator and headed towards our new home.

Please review!!! I'm sorry it took sooo long to get this out. But a new chapter will be coming within the month. But reviews tell me you want more. So hit the button and I'll give you more.

PS- Kurama's mother does know about Hiei and her sons relationship.


End file.
